Viggo Mortensen
Viggo Mortensen is an American actor and occasional singer, photographer, poet, musician, and painter. He founded Perceval Press in 2002 to support little-known artists and authors. He graduated with a degree in Spanish Studies & Politics in 1980. Mortensen is a dual American and Danish citizen, and speaks English, Spanish, and Danish fluently. He is also conversational in French, Italian, Norwegian, Catalan, and Swedish. He has lived in New York, Venezuela, Argentina, Denmark, Spain, and England. ViggoLOTRpr01.jpg Viggo+Mortensen+T+Magazine+1.jpg Viggo-Mortensen-1.jpg Viggo Mortensen (10).jpg Rare-Viggo-viggo-mortensen-25890976-450-622.jpg viggo-mortensen-11.jpg viggo-mortensen-long-hair.jpg Connections Mortensen remains a close friend of his fellow Lord of the Rings actors Elijah Wood, Orlando Bloom, and Ian McKellan, as well as director Peter Jackson. Places New York, New York, USA - Born here, 1958. Lived here, 1981 - 1987. Buenos Aires, Argentina - Lived here, 1961 - 1969. Cordoba, Argentina - Lived here, around 1965. Resistencia, Argentina - Lived here, around 1965. Caracas, Venezuela - Lived here, around 1965. Clayton, New York, USA - Lived here, 1969 - 1976. Canton, New York, USA - Attended university here, 1976 - 1980. Madrid, Spain - Traveled here, 1980. Owns a home here. London, England, UK - Traveled here, 1980. Frequently visits. Copenhagen, Denmark - Traveled here, 1981. Esbjerg, Denmark - Traveled here, 1981. Strasburg, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1984. Los Angeles, California, USA - Moved here, 1987. Miami, Florida, USA - Traveled here, 1987. Rawlins, Wyoming, USA - Filmed a movie here, 1987. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Warsaw, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Newhall, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Galisteo, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Bisbee, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989 and 2007. Tucson, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Calgary, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Plattsmouth, Nebraska, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Council Bluffs, Iowa, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Omaha, Nebraska, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Cairo, Egypt - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Athens, Greece - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Berlin, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Veracruz, Mexico - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Quimper, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Phoenix, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995 and 2008. Rome, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Florence, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Sedona, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Williams, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Beaufort, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Starke, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Jacksonville, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Richmond, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Washington D.C., USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Arundel, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Asheville, North Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Wilmington, North Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Queenstown, New Zealand - Filmed a movie here, lived here, 1999 - 2002. Wellington, New Zealand - Filmed a movie here, lived here, 1999 - 2002. Matamata, New Zealand - Visited here, 2001. Fernside, New Zealand - Filmed movie scenes here, around 1999. Twizel, New Zealand - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999 - 2002. Kalispell, Montana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Jamestown, California, USA - Filmed a movie scene here, 2003. Millbrook, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. King City, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Uxbridge, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Cadiz, Spain - Filmed a movie here, 2006. Austin, Texas - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Budapest, Hungary - Filmed a movie here, 2008. Breezewood, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Erie, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Vienna, Austria - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Uberlingen, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. El Sobrante, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Twentynine Palms, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Utica, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Gatineau, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Lexington, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Lubbock, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Chania, Greece - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Heraklion, Greece - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Viedma, Argentina - Filmed a movie here, 2013. Films & TV Shows Witness Prison Fresh Horses Tripwire Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Young Guns II The Reflecting Skin The Indian Runner Boiling Point Ruby Cairo Carlito's Way American Yakuza Crimson Tide The Passion of Darkly Noon The Prophecy Albino Alligator Daylight The Portrait of a Lady Vanishing Point G.I. Jane A Perfect Murder Psycho A Walk on the Moon 28 Days The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Hidalgo A History of Violence Alatriste Eastern Promises Appaloosa Good The Road A Dangerous Method On the Road Todos tenemos un plan The Two Faces of January Jauja Loin des hommes '''How Added - '''Randomly thought to add him. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1958 Births Category:People From the United States Category:Viggo